This invention relates to pneumatically operated vacuum regulator devices which supply an inverted output pressure signal which is directly proportional to an input control pressure signal. The invention valve is particularly suitable for use in vehicle exhaust gas recirculation systems which require a device for providing a controlled output vacuum signal to a vacuum operated exhaust gas recirculation valve in response to the pressure developed by a secondary source of positive pressure proportional to engine speed.